Birthday Wishes
by Smitty91
Summary: Skunk wants something special for her birthday, and only Rabbit and Raccoon can give it to her. Contains diapers, weight gain, and butt worship.


Birthday Wishes

Clothed in nothing but a White T-shirt and a few diapers, Skunk rested along her bed, eyes closed with a baby bottle of milk in her paws. The smile already on her face widened as the warm, sweetened milk passed over her tongue, sending it bouncing around in her mouth and causing her massive striped tail to thump against the bed excitedly while her toes curled. As she raised her legs, her diapers gave an audible rustle. Today was her birthday and as such was the case, she got whatever she wanted. Her parents had suggested that they throw a party for all her friends like they normally did, but she had disagreed. She only wanted two people at her house today: Rabbit and Raccoon. The two of them were on their way to her house right now she suspected with no presents no doubt. That was all well and good, but it wasn't presents that she was after. Her room was already filled quite a bit with all of the other presents that all of her other friends had brought over. She had yet to open them. For the time being, however, she was far too busy enjoying herself to take the time to open them, much less care if they remained unopened until the following morning.

The door hinges to her bedroom creaked as someone entered, but she continued to suck on the nipple of her bottle, eyes closed. It was only when someone cleared their throat that she opened her eyes and tilted her head to the side to see that Rabbit and Raccoon had finally arrived.

They were both wearing T-shirts, both of which reminded Skunk of the uniforms they wore to their hockey games. Rabbit was wearing a purple shirt while Raccoon was wearing a yellow shirt. They were both wearing multiple diapers. Tied around their necks were bibs. Rabbit didn't look at all happy about the attire that he had been forced to wear by Skunk's parents, who had only been going on Skunk's orders. Raccoon, on the other hand, looked entirely different. The young raccoon seemed to be quite enjoying himself while he sucked on his pacifier, a smile making its presence known on his white face as it widened. His ringed tail swished about the air happily while Rabbit's tail only twitched in agitation. The young rabbit had his arms crossed and was giving his friend a mean look.

"Would you mind explaining to me why your parents just ambushed us and forced us to put on these things?" Rabbit demanded. He looked over at his shorter friend, who didn't seem to be at all bothered given the circumstances. On the contrary, he actually seemed to be enjoying himself. He rolled his eyes and shook his head before turning back to Skunk.

The female on the bed pulled the nipple of her baby bottle out of her mouth and licked her lips, then chuckled before sitting up, her diapers rustling audibly as they did so. She turned to the two of them, a wide smile on her face. "I don't see why it's such a big deal. I think you two look really cute."

Raccoon finally pulled the pacifier out of his mouth and playfully poked the front of the diapers that he wore, smiling. "Oh, I don't know, Rabbit. I think it's kind of comfy."

Skunk nodded approvingly. "Exactly."

"But you still haven't answered my question," Rabbit pointed out, still displeased about the situation that he found himself in. "Why did your parents do this to us?"

"Because I asked them to," Skunk explained.

Rabbit raised an eyebrow, obviously confused.

Skunk gave her friend a confused look of her own. "What's the problem? Are you mad at me or something?"

Groaning, Rabbit dropped his head and rubbed it, mumbling under his breath before glancing back up at his skunk friend. "Why would you ask your parents to diaper us and stick pacifiers in our mouths?"

"Well, it's my birthday," Skunk explained, "and they said I could do whatever I wanted. I wanted you guys to come over and have some fun with me. Is that such a problem?"

"Not for me," Raccoon pointed out.

"If you don't want to stay, Rabbit, that's fine," Skunk added. "I'm sure Raccoon and I will be able to find some way to keep ourselves entertained."

"Gladly," Rabbit agreed, pulling the diapers down and stepped out of them. He turned and started towards the bedroom door.

"Are you hungry?" Skunk inquired.

Rabbit suddenly stopped, his paw reaching for the doorknob. Before he could answer his friend's question, however, he heard his stomach growl.

"My parents should be coming in with the food soon," Skunk reasoned. She lied back down on her bed and continued drinking her milk.

"How much food?" Rabbit couldn't help his curiosity getting the better of him.

Smiling, Skunk once again pulled the nipple of her baby bottle out of her mouth. "As much as we can eat." She jammed the nipple of her bottle back in her mouth, moaning blissfully as she sucked, her leg giving a sharp kick every now and then.

Rabbit and Raccoon looked at each other. Being that his nocturnal friend was a heavy eater, Rabbit didn't think Raccoon would mind at all eating as much as he wanted. He, on the other hand, had his limits.

"Come on, Rabbit, give it a chance," Raccoon reasoned to his friend. "You might actually find that you like it."

Sighing in defeat, Rabbit walked over to the pile of diapers still discarded on the floor. He stepped into them and pulled them back up to his waist. He had to admit that the bunched up feeling between his legs was a nice feeling.

Skunk's mother walked in pushing a cart overstocked with food: burgers, hotdogs, cake, cookies, chocolate, pies, and pizza. There were several bottles of soda and jugs of milk and at least two baby bottles. On the bottom shelf of the crate were several jars of baby food. She was followed by her husband, Mr. Skunk, carrying a very large carton of ice cream. He set the carton of ice cream by Skunk's feet.

"If you need anything else, just let us know," Mrs. Skunk told her daughter, giving her a loving kiss on the cheek.

Skunk smiled appreciatively at her mother and father. "Thanks, guys."

Mr. Skunk smiled and ran a paw through the white fur on his daughter's head. "Anything for our little girl." Then, he and his wife departed from the room, closing the door behind them.

"Wait . . ." Rabbit called after them. His ears drooped as the door was shut. "How are we supposed to . . ."

Skunk chuckled as this. Upon finishing her bottle of milk, she let out a contented sigh and patted her stomach. She sat up, smiling at her two friends. "That's what the bibs are for." She reached underneath her pillow and pulled out a bib of her own that she quickly put on around her neck. Tugging on it to make sure that it was secure, she smiled. "Okay, you guys ready?"

"Wait a minute," Rabbit said. "What's with all the food?" He gave his friend a worried look. "You're not planning on fattening us up, are you?"

"And what's wrong with that?" Raccoon demanded, crossing his arms and glaring at his friend.

"Come on, how many times are you going to get to gorge like this?" Skunk asked. "Not very often, I can assure of that."

"She's right," Raccoon agreed, nodding his head. "We have the chance to eat as much as we want."

"Mm, I don't know," Rabbit objected. "I don't want to get a stomachache."

"Well, there is one other reason why I asked for so much food." She suddenly stood up, pulled down her diapers, and bent over, exposing her rear to the two of them.

Rabbit groaned and turned his head away.

It seemed Rabbit and Raccoon were complete opposites of each other, because Raccoon gazed admiringly at his friend's behind, even beginning to drool as eh continued to gawk at it.

"I want a bigger, rounder butt," Skunk explained. "My butt's too small." She reached a paw behind her and began caressing it. "What do you guys think?" The next thing she knew she felt a pair of small paws lift her up by her butt, lifting her feet off her bed.

"You're right," Raccoon agreed. He nuzzled his nose against her rump, breathing in the somewhat foul smell. "You do need a bigger, rounder butt, and the only way to achieve that is to fatten you up."

Standing up, Skunk pulled her diapers back up and turned to him, giving her friend a loving look. "Well, what are you two waiting for? Let the gorging begin."

Skunk and Raccoon attacked the food head-on while Rabbit seemed more reluctant to do so. After being force-fed a few items of food by both Skunk and Raccoon, the young rabbit finally gave in and began gorging with them, getting on his knees along with them and beginning to cram his cheeks with as much food as they could hold. The rabbit wasn't exactly sure how much he could eat. He doubted that he could eat as much as Skunk and Raccoon. He had seen on occasions in which they'd been alone in situations very much like this one that they could eat quite a bit, at last up to the point where they were so full that they had very painful stomachaches. He didn't concern himself with the aftermath of eating too much. His main concern was enjoying himself and being with his friends.

"Didn't you say you wanted to put on weight?" Raccoon asked Skunk. He crammed another pawful of ice cream into his mouth, swelling his cheeks.

Skunk nodded weakly, clearly not paying attention as she was too busy enjoying herself.

Raccoon and Rabbit grinned at each other. Rabbit grabbed Skunk and held her down on the bed while Raccoon grabbed as much food he could carry and handed them to Rabbit while he climbed on the bed with the two of them. Surprisingly, Skunk didn't so much as move when this occurred. She clearly understood what they were wanting to do and wasn't about to object to the idea. Even Raccoon had said that the only way for her to get a bigger, rounder butt was to fatten her up. Of course, when the time came for her to do so, she would return the favor for Raccoon. She wasn't very sure of Rabbit's views on fattening up. No doubt a few extra pounds would benefit the size of the rabbit's butt greatly. She liked a butt that was big, round, and very, very fluffy. She knew that Raccoon had extreme liking for her butt and wanted nothing more than to bury his face in it. He would get to do so . . . in time.

She opened her mouth as Raccoon proposed a piece of cake to her. She squealed in delight and kicked her legs as Raccoon crammed the piece of cake in her mouth, swelling her cheeks. Her massive striped tail thumped against the bed excitedly. Seeing that she wasn't going to try to get away, Rabbit grabbed a piece of pizza and she began eating it as soon as she swallowed the cake.

The two of them kept at it, feeding her without stopping. Over time, her stomach began to distend, growing bigger and rounder. As a result, the grip her diaper had on her thighs began to tighten until the tapes became detached from the front of her diaper. She smiled at Rabbit as he ran out the bedroom to get her a bigger diaper while Raccoon continued to stuff her. "More . . ." she begged, panting. "More, Raccoon, baby. Stuff like me a big, fat turkey!"

Raccoon grinned happily at this and shoved another slice of cake in her mouth. Her low moans of pleasure caused him to widen his smile.

Rabbit returned shortly thereafter with an adult-sized diaper which he promptly put on Skunk while he took the one he'd taken off her and added it to his collection of diapers that he was wearing. With Raccoon, he continued to feed Skunk until she was so fat her legs were too short for her to walk without waddling.

"I hope there's more food," Raccoon said, "'cause I wanna get stuffed next."

Rabbit grinned at him. "My pleasure, my friend."

"What about you, Rabbit?" Skunk asked, grabbing Raccoon's paw to help her sit up due to her bloated, overly distended stomach.

Rabbit gave a casual shrug. "I'll have to think about it."

"Well, while you're doing that, I'm gonna go ask Skunk's parents for more food," Raccoon said, heading towards the bedroom door. "I'm starving!"

It wasn't until the raccoon left that Skunk and Rabbit finally had a quiet moment to themselves.

'So, tell me," Rabbit said, joining her on the bed, sitting on his knees. "What's the real reason why you want a bigger butt?" The hint of arousal in his voice told her that he actually liked the idea of her having a big, round furry butt.

"Well, it's just that . . ." She looked down, as if in shame about her real motives for wanting to fatten herself and her friends up. "I'm eighteen now, so that means I'm an adult, and I figured that as such I hoped we could have some fun together, just the three of us."

Smiling, Rabbit raised an eyebrow, though he did not ask her to elaborate since he caught her meaning.

With Skunk's parents, Raccoon returned with more food than before, including several tubs of chocolate and vanilla pudding. He politely asked Skunk to get off the bed, then lied down and opened his mouth as wide as he could, beaming at his friends. He suddenly frowned when they failed to follow through on his intent. "Well, what are you waiting for? Start stuffing me."

"Gladly," Rabbit replied. He sliced the pie into equal rations, then grabbed one and proposed it to Raccoon. Gently, he pushed the sweet pastry into his friend's mouth, allowing the raccoon to give a loud moan of pleasure while his ringed tail thumped excitedly against the bed, him gasping in pleasure afterward as he chewed, his taste buds savoring the sweet delicious taste of blackberry pie. "More, more!"

Skunk watched as Rabbit continued to stuff Raccoon, watching with admiration as the raccoon's belly and butt began to grow bigger and rounder as time went on. She still questioned herself as to whether or not Rabbit would want to be fattened up. She still had her doubts, but there was still the possibility that he would eventually come around to liking the idea. After all, he had eventually begun to like the idea of wearing diapers. She sat on the floor, drinking warm milk mixed with honey from her baby bottle while she continued to watch the scene before her, Raccoon crying out in pleasure as Rabbit continued to shove food into his mouth, cramming it until the raccoon couldn't possibly hold any more food and swallowed. She was quite pleased with how fat she'd gotten from all the food she had eaten. She loved how big and round her stomach and butt had gotten, and she was loving how fat Raccoon was getting.

An idea suddenly struck her. She chugged the rest of her milk, then tossed the baby bottle aside and rocked back and forth on her haunches until she got to her feet. She stretched out her paw and cried, "Hold it, Rabbit," as the rabbit was about to feed Raccoon another slice of pie. "I have an idea. Raccoon, come down here . . . if you can." The raccoon had gotten quite fat to the point where she doubted that he could barely walk.

However, the raccoon dropped down to the floor without much difficulty and followed her over to the towering cake that stretched to the ceiling. He stared at it in awe, his mouth watering. His body shook.

Skunk got down on all fours and backed up until her huge rear end was pressed against the cake. Smiling at him, she began to caress her butt against the cake until it was completely covered in the cake. Turning around so that her butt was facing Raccoon, she looked over her shoulder at him, smiling. She wiggled it at him and backed up some more. Giving it a hard smack, she asked, "You hungry, big boy?"

Raccoon licked his lips, drooling pouring out of his mouth. Oh, God, how he wanted to bury his face in that butt so badly. "Starving." He lunged at her butt, his tongue working eagerly to lap up the delicious cake that coated it, his muzzle buried deep in the fur of her butt. He smiled to himself when he heard a deep moan of pleasure come from Skunk, telling him that his efforts were having the desired effects. He smacked her thigh and gave it a tight squeeze. "Mm, you like that, baby?"

"Oh, God, yes," Skunk cried, kicking her leg. "More, baby! More!" She grabbed a pawful of cake and began shoveling the stuff into her mouth, hoping to put on more weight.

Rabbit watched the scene unfolding before him transfixed. He could feel himself getting hard from watching the act and he couldn't help but take the opportunity to pleasure himself, his strokes becoming faster and faster as time went on.

"That's it, baby," Raccoon said. "Eat it all. Eat! Eat like the big, fat pig you really are!" He went back to licking Skunk's but, the tip of his tongue eagerly licking off the cake that coated it. Just for the fun of it, he gently pushed his tongue inside her hole, making her squeal in delight. He tightly squeezed the fur on her thick hips, feeling himself beginning to become more and more aroused with the activity.

Eventually, the cake was completely cleaned off and Raccoon reluctantly pulled away from Skunk's butt. He heard a whine from the fat skunk and he knew that she didn't want him to stop the activity either. He watched in amazement as Skunk's butt kept growing bigger and rounder with the more food she ate. Kneeling down on his knees beside her, he began to cram his mouth with food alongside her, his own stomach and butt growing in size.

Rabbit couldn't stop staring at the two as they grew fatter and fatter. For some odd reason, the scene made him extremely aroused and he found himself increasing his pace while he continued to stroke himself, letting out soft moans of pleasure as he did so.

Skunk looked over at Raccoon and smiled, pleased to see that he was really getting into the gorging. With her cheeks crammed with cake, she looked over at her bed to see that Rabbit was busying himself with masturbating to her and Raccoon stuffing themselves with food. Pretty soon it would be the rabbit's turn to fatten up. As to whether or not he would allow her and Raccoon to fatten him up, she didn't know. One thing she did know, however, was that Rabbit was clearly enjoying himself. She turned back to the cake, having swallowed the food in her mouth and kept eating.

Little by little, the cake was devoured and the pair moved on to the other food. Raccoon had to admit that he was a bit shocked that Skunk was still eating, given that she had been stuffed with quite a vast quantity of food beforehand. Still, he wasn't about to object. He loved the fact that she was eating more, which would only make her butt bigger and bigger. He hoped that soon she would allow him to have some fun with it. He could concentrate on that later. The only thing he needed to concern himself with at the moment was getting as fat as possible. He could already feeling his diapers tightly hugging his thickening waist, telling him that it would be time for him to transition to adult-sized diapers pretty soon. Again, he could worry about that later.

Opening one eye, Rabbit could see that both Raccoon and Skunk's butt were unoccupied. He licked his lips, wanting nothing more than to make love to the both of them. He could do that later. He could feel himself about to reach his climax. Letting out a shuddering sigh and closing his eye once again, he kept stroking himself, his pace ever increasing as time went on. At long last, he let out a grunt as he reached his orgasm, coating Skunk's bedcovers in hot, warm semen. Letting out a satisfied sigh, he fell onto his back, his head colliding with the oversized pillow on Skunk's bed, panting. His erection slowly began to shrink to its normal size. Eyes still closed, he requested that Skunk or Raccoon pass him a baby bottle of milk.

Upon hearing this, both Skunk and Raccoon grinned at each other. Perhaps they wouldn't need to fatten Rabbit up after all. Maybe he could fatten himself up, provided that they let him drink all the drinks while they ate all the food. Raccoon handed Rabbit a baby bottle while Skunk, with much difficulty, gave the rabbit a full jug of milk. The two of them went back to stuffing themselves while Rabbit tended to his own needs.

Rabbit poured himself a bottle of milk. Upon screwing the cap back on the jug of milk, he grabbed screwed the nipple of the baby bottle onto it and jammed the nipple into his mouth, sucking eagerly, wanting something cool to soothe his throat. He put one paw behind his head and crossed over leg over the other, his diapers rustling audibly as he did so. He had been so wrong to reject the idea of staying. He was enjoying himself quite a lot.

All of the pies, cakes, cookies, and everything else was consumed by Skunk and Raccoon except for the baby food. Lying along with the numerous jars of baby food were three plastic spoons. By this time, both Skunk and Raccoon had become so fat that they could barely walk. Helping each other to their feet, they waddled over to Rabbit, who was working on finishing the last jug of milk. The raccoon had become quite fat upon drinking the beverages. Both of them couldn't help but smile upon seeing the rabbit's huge, round belly and his even bigger, rounder butt. Raccoon found himself becoming aroused at hoping that Rabbit would let him have some fun with his huge butt.

At long last, Rabbit finally drank the last bit of milk and tossed the jug of milk aside, a happy smile on his face as he panted and patted and rubbed his enormous belly, his two-toned tail twitching eagerly.

Smiling, Skunk waddled forward and patted the rabbit's big belly. "Good job, Rabbit. I'm proud of you."

Rabbit gave her a smile, placing his paws behind his head and letting out a sigh of content. "So, what's next?"

"All that's left is the baby food," Skunk informed him. She was surprised when Rabbit licked his lips.

"I think I'm gonna need a bigger diaper," Rabbit said, grinning at the two of them.

"Same here," Raccoon agreed.

Skunk bent down and reached underneath her bed. Raccoon couldn't stop his eyes from drifting downward and staring at her enormous rear end and her beautiful striped tail. She pulled out a package of adult-sized diapers and handed the package to Raccoon. "Have at it, boys."

"We each get eight diapers to wear," Raccoon stated, observing that the package contained twenty-six diapers. "Feel free to do what you with the remaining two." He grabbed his eight diapers and handed the package to Rabbit before lying down on the floor, spreading his legs and grinning at Skunk. "Skunk, would you mind . . ."

Skunk grinned at the raccoon, knowing all too well what he wanted. "Sure, Raccoon." She turned her head to look up at Rabbit. "Rabbit, if you'll hold on, I could diaper you as well."

Rabbit grinned at her, the idea sounding extremely appealing to him. Grinning, he set his set of eight diapers aside and watched as Skunk prepare to diaper her friend.

Reaching underneath her bed once again, Skunk pulled out a bottle of baby powder. Kneeling in front of Raccoon, she grabbed his ankles and lifted them, then powdered his butt and his genitals before beginning to put the diapers on him. A huge grin came across her face as he smiled, enjoying the comfort of the diapers as she put them on him. Eventually, she picked him up by his armpits and set him on his feet, gently pressing a finger against his nose while she smiled. "There. All done." She turned to Rabbit. "Now it's your turn, Rabbit."

Rabbit was perfectly quiet and still as Skunk powdered and diapered him. Like Raccoon, he smiled when she diapered him, enjoying the comfort that the diapers brought him. He moved his legs once she was done, enjoying the sound of his diapers rustling and the thickness of them.

Skunk diapered herself, though she did have trouble diapering her rear. Rabbit did it for her without question. She put on the ten diapers that she had piled up beside her, letting out a moan of pleasure as the thickness of them grew thicker with the more diapers she put on, her tail thumping joyfully against her bed.

"How many jars of baby food are there?" Rabbit asked, licking his lips.

"Sixty," Skunk replied, rubbing the front of her diapers. "We each get twenty apiece. I was thinking maybe we could go in the kitchen and do this the traditional way."

"How do you mean?" Raccoon inquired, scratching his head along with Rabbit.

"You know, we could sit in a high chair and take turns spoon-feeding each other." She smiled at the idea. "That's okay with you guys, isn't it?"

"It's fine with me," Raccoon replied. He and Skunk gave Rabbit a questioning look.

"I like the idea," Rabbit replied. "Let's do it!" He grabbed Raccoon's paw and pulled himself up to his feet. He hopped down from the bed with Skunk.

The three friends made their way to the kitchen with Skunk pushing the cart that contained the jars of baby food. Upon arriving in the kitchen, all three of them stopped to see an adult-sized high chair in one corner of the room.

"Say, Skunk, where are your parents?" Rabbit inquired.

"They took my baby sister to the park for the day," Skunk explained as she took the tray off the high chair and unbuckled the belt. "We have the house to ourselves . . . at least for a few hours."

Raccoon and Rabbit grinned at each other upon hearing this.

"Okay, who's first?" Skunk inquired.

Raccoon didn't waste any time answering Skunk's question. Before Rabbit even had time to react, he was already in the high chair, struggling to buckle the belt around his thick waist. Skunk helped him. The belt sank into his belly. Lovingly, he poked his extremely distended belly. The tray was attached to the high chair and he soon found himself eating spoonfuls of baby food of various flavors. He smiled, noticing that Skunk seemed to be enjoying the role play of being a mommy while Rabbit watched the scene, a longing look in his eyes. Raccoon could tell that the rabbit was eager for his turn.

Silently, Skunk continued to spoon-feed Raccoon. Some of the baby food ended up getting on the bib that Raccoon still wore. She ended up missing Raccoon's mouth a time or two and she had to ease the food into his mouth with the tip of her finger. She had feared with how fat all three of them were that their huge butts would end up breaking the high chair, but it seemed to be supporting Raccoon quite well. Of course, he and Rabbit weren't nearly as fat as her, something that she desperately wanted to change. She wanted them to get as fat as possible, even if she had to hold them down and stuff them.

Rabbit licked his lips watching Skunk continuously feed Raccoon, his longing to be babied driving him mad. He looked down and noticed that he wasn't as fat as Skunk or Raccoon, but he was fat enough to where he had to waddle to get around. He looked around the room, wondering if there was any more food that he could eat to hopefully help him put on more weight. He didn't think twenty jars of baby food would do it. Besides, it would take both Skunk and Raccoon to get through twenty jars of baby food, provided that they paced themselves and took their times. He doubted this being the likely outcome. For the time being until it was his turn to be spoon-fed, he would look around in search of something else to eat, his binge drinking having not satisfied his hunger. When he had heard that he would be eating lunch at Skunk's, he had not bothered to eat breakfast, and he imagined that Raccoon had done the same, given how much the nocturnal mammal had eaten.

The young rabbit found a jar of peanut butter in one cabinet. Without thinking twice, he tore off the cap and began cramming pawfuls of the delicious substance into his mouth, cramming his cheeks with the stuff. Not wanting to choke, he retrieved a jug of milk from the fridge. Setting it on the counter beside the sink, he continued to stuff himself with peanut butter. He would save the milk for later, after he had finished off all the peanut butter.

Raccoon smiled at Rabbit, seeing that his friend was enjoying himself while waiting to be spoon-fed. It was a good thing that Rabbit was trying to get fatter. His enormous butt would be oh so much fun to play with afterwards, provided that none of them were too tired to engage in other activities besides spoon-feeding and stuffing themselves like mad with food. He opened his mouth and ate another spoon of baby food.

Skunk smiled at the raccoon. "Good boy, Raccoon. You're being so cooperative. I really appreciate it." She scooped up another spoonful and proposed it to him. "Open wide." She shoved the spoon into his mouth as soon as his mouth was wide enough.

Rabbit ended up finishing off the peanut butter much quicker than he thought. He must've been hungrier than he realized. Burping, he put the spoon in the sink and tossed the empty jar of peanut butter across the room. It banged against the wall and landed in the trashcan below. Smiling to himself, he turned to the jug of milk. Licking his lips, he unscrewed the cap and threw his head back, pouring the milk down his throat without stopping to take a breath. His legs wobbled. He could feel his stomach growing, outgrowing his legs. He didn't stop. He kept drinking, the milk trickling down his chin and landing on his bib and shirt as he continued to do so. Eventually, he became so fat that his legs gave way, his stomach having completely outgrown them. He found himself sitting on the floor while he kept drinking, his stomach growing bigger and rounder while he kicked his legs and let out a high-pitched squeal of delight.

Skunk stopped stuffing Raccoon with baby food long enough to watch the scene along with her friend, a huge smile making its presence known on her face as her herbivore friend grew fatter and fatter with the more milk he drank. She gave him a proud look as he threw the empty jug across the room and fell onto his back, panting while he rubbed and patted his enormous white belly. "Good job, Rabbit. Good job."

Rabbit raised his head long enough to smile at her, his huge white belly blocking his view. He rested his head back on the floor, struggling to catch his breath, shocked that he hadn't ended up choking himself to death with how he'd been drinking the beverage.

Skunk went back to feeding Raccoon the baby food, tossing the empty jar over her shoulder and adding it to the small pile of other empty discarded jars on the floor. "Ten down, ten more to go." She tore open another jar of baby food and continued to feed him.

Surprisingly, Raccoon didn't look the least bit sick to his stomach, considering how much he'd eaten over the past couple of hours. In fact, he seemed to be really enjoying himself and Rabbit honestly couldn't blame him. He couldn't wait until it was his turn.

Raccoon opened his mouth and accepted another spoonful of baby food. He swallowed it with ease, his bulging stomach pressing against the tray of the high chair. He suspected that if he got any fatter, the tray would eventually be pressed off and land on the floor. It wouldn't matter. He wasn't using the blasted thing in the first place. To be perfectly honest, he didn't know why Skunk had attached it to the high chair in the first place. He decided to disregard these thoughts and instead concentrate on how wonderful the situation was that he found himself in.

Rabbit could do nothing but continue to watch the scene, having found nothing else to eat in the cabinets. His body craved more food. He wanted more, needed more! It was as if all the food he'd eaten before had done something to his appetite to where he was craving nothing but food nonstop. He suspected that if he didn't get spoon-fed soon he would go mad with hunger. He honestly didn't know why he was reacting this way due to lack of food. It wasn't as if he hadn't eaten anything within the past couple of hours.

At long last, Raccoon accepted his last spoonful of baby food. Letting out a loud burp, he patted and rubbed his stomach while he let out a sigh of content, a satisfied look on his face. "Thank you, Skunk. Man, am I stuffed! I don't think I can eat anymore." He let out another burp while the tray was detached from the high chair and he was helped down to the floor, too fat to move.

"Rabbit, you next," Skunk told her friend.

To the best of his ability, Rabbit raced across the room. However, too fat to get in it, Skunk had to help him. Grunting, she lifted him up off the floor and set him in the high chair, struggling to buckle the belt across his thick waist afterwards. Being that his stomach was so distended, she didn't bother attaching the tray to the high chair. Instead, she got right to work with spoon-feeding the rabbit, much to his enjoyment. Meanwhile, Raccoon crawled back to Skunk's bedroom to rest, being too fat to walk.

Rabbit made sure to eat the baby food slowly, wanting to enjoy the taste and the situation for as long as possible. He noticed that Skunk also seemed to be taking her time, noticing that she seemed to get some sort of pleasure out of babying him. Why neither of them had tried this sort of thing before when they'd been younger was beyond him, but he hoped that they would continue to treat each other this way for as long as they could. No doubt that Raccoon had enjoyed himself immensely while he'd been up here as well. Looking around at the floor, he noticed that the raccoon's diapers had been discarded once he'd become so fat that the tapes were detached from the front of them. Surely his would do the same, and he hoped that he wouldn't mind in the slightest. He accepted another spoonful of baby food as the extremely overweight skunk proposed it to him.

Raccoon let out a sigh of content as he buried his muzzle in the softness of Skunk's pillow. Rolling over onto his back, he let out yet another sigh, folding his paws behind his head while he stared up at the ceiling, his eyes dropping to his enormous, round stomach every now and then due to it being so big. He smiled to himself, enjoying how fat he was and how adorable he looked with an enormous butt, his ringed tail looking as if it'd shrunk in size due to his weight gain. He supposed that he would rest until it was Skunk's turn to be spoon-fed, then he would go help Rabbit with the activity. Rolling over onto his side, he prepared to go to sleep while he sucked on his thumb.

Patting his stomach, Rabbit reclined against the high chair, letting out a soft sigh while Skunk tossed the empty jar of baby food over her shoulder. Opening his eyes, he smiled at her. "Thank you, Skunk. Oh, man, I'm so full."

"You're welcome, Rabbit." She gingerly picked him up and set him on the floor. "Why don't you go get Raccoon? I thought maybe the two of you could feed me. It'll help speed things up so that we can finally have some real fun together."

Nodding, Rabbit crawled across the house to Skunk's room where he found Raccoon napping on Skunk's bed. Grabbing onto the bed, he pulled himself up to his feet and gently shook his friend, waking up the nocturnal mammal shortly thereafter. "Come on, it's Skunk's turn." He turned and began waddling towards the kitchen, surprised that he was still able to walk considering how fat he'd gotten.

Raccoon followed his friend without hesitation, yawning and rubbing his eyes sleepily along the way. He wasn't exactly sure why he was so tired. Perhaps all of the excitement of the day had worn him out. He would debate over this later. Right now it was time to fatten Skunk up some more.

Skunk was already strapped into the high chair when Raccoon and Rabbit arrived in the kitchen. Somehow she had managed to get in the high chair without any help from them. They shrugged at each other, then walked over to the cart, each grabbing a jar of baby food and tearing off the lid.

"Ready, Skunk?" Rabbit grinned at her.

Skunk licked her lips. "You bet. Start stuffing me!"

"With pleasure," Raccoon replied.

Skunk found both plastic spoons being shoved in her mouth. She swallowed with hesitation and begged them for more. She didn't seem to be bothered that they were feeding at the same time instead of taking turns. She was actually sort of glad that they were doing it since it would make getting through her twenty jars of baby food go all the more quicker, a lot faster than it had been for Rabbit and Raccoon. She ate eagerly, devouring the baby food as if there was no tomorrow, all the while admiring how her stomach began to grow bigger and rounder, if at all possible. She didn't think she could get any fatter. After all, she was already so fat that she could barely walk. Consuming all twenty jars of baby food would surely make her so fat to where she couldn't walk at all, but if it made her butt to where it was to Raccoon's preferred size, it would be worth it. It would maybe even be big enough to where both Raccoon and Rabbit could make love to it at the same time without having to take turns. Of course, she would take the time to pleasure them as well.

Just as Skunk had predicted, her twenty jars of baby food were quickly devoured thanks to the teamwork of Rabbit and Raccoon. However, by the time she was finished, her butt had grown so big that she ended up breaking the high chair. Neither one of them seemed to mind. After all, it belonged to her. Her sister's high chair was in another corner of the room, beside the kitchen table and window. She was helped up by Rabbit and Raccoon and the three of them crawled to Skunk's bedroom at her suggestion that they do so to have some more fun. Once inside, she closed the bedroom door, making sure it was securely locked before joining Rabbit and Raccoon on the bed.

"So, what do you want to do now, Skunk?" Rabbit asked.

"Oh, I have an idea," Skunk replied. She suddenly rolled over onto her stomach and raised her butt as high as she could, allowing her striped tail to rest along her back. Smacking her butt and looking over at Raccoon, she grinned. "Raccoon? You want this beautiful butt of mine?"

"Yes!" Raccoon cried. "Yes! Yes! Yes! I want it! I want your butt in my face so bad!"

Smiling, Skunk began to caress her rear end. "Well, if you want it, come and get it, big boy!" The next thing she knew, she felt Raccoon's entire face being shoved in her butt, his tongue gently caressing it. "Oh! Oh, Raccoon! Right there! Oh, yes, right there! That's the spot! Oh, more! More, Raccoon, baby, more!" She grabbed at her bed sheets, her claws tightly clutching them as she continued to cry out in ecstasy.

Raccoon held onto Skunk's thick hips while he continued to make love to Skunk's rear end, his hot breath blowing the fur and his tongue shoving itself in and out of her butt. Man, was he loving this! He suddenly stopped, feeling something pressing up against his bottom as well. It didn't take him long to realize that it was Rabbit making love to his butt. "Oh, Rabbit! Oh, that feels so good! Don't stop! More, more, more! That's the spot! Oh, more!"

Rabbit went further. He climbed on top of Raccoon, pressing his hardening cock up against Raccoon's hole. Gently, he pressed himself against Raccoon's butt, causing the raccoon to give a muffled scream of pleasure. He saw Raccoon tightly squeeze at the fur on Skunk's thighs, telling him that Raccoon wanted him to continue. He pressed himself further until he was all the way in.

"Oh, Raccoon!" Skunk yelled as he chomped down on her butt. "That's it, baby! Get nice and rough!"

Raccoon smiled to himself, allowing his teeth to gently grind against Skunk's rear. He pulled his tongue to out Skunk's behind to cry out to Rabbit, "More, Rabbit, more! Harder! Faster! Deeper!"

Rabbit nodded and began to press himself deeper into Raccoon's hole, increasing his pace as he did so, his throat becoming sore as his breathing became more ragged. A close listen to both Raccoon and Rabbit told him that their breath was becoming more labored as time went on, Raccoon's being more muffled than Skunk's was due to his face being shoved in Skunk's butt. He hoped that Raccoon would let him have some alone time with Skunk. It was only fair, the way he saw it.

With Rabbit humping his butt ferociously and him making love to Skunk's rear end, Raccoon could feel his member growing hard. Breathing heavily, he reached past his protruding stomach and tightly gripped his aroused member and began pumping himself, going faster and faster as time went on, his breathing becoming more and more labored as time went on. "Oh, God . . ." he moaned. He straightened his legs to where his butt was higher so that he could get a better grip on his maleness. "That feels so good, Rabbit. Don't ever stop! Keep going, keep going!"

"You got it, big boy," Rabbit breathed, nearly out of breath. He gave Raccoon's butt a hard smack, then grabbed a pawful of brown fur. Hearing a muffled squeal of delight emit from Raccoon, he grinned to himself. "Mm, you like that?"

"Oh, yeah," Raccoon mumbled. He nuzzled his nose against Skunk's hole while he continued to jerk himself, feeling his climax building up.

Skunk let out a sigh of content as Raccoon continued to make love to her butt. Her vagina grinded against the bed, going faster and faster as time went, her butt pressing against Raccoon's muzzle as a result. She ran her paw from her chest to her stomach until she reached her cunt. Sticking two fingers inside, she began to drive them in and out rapidly, yelling out in pleasure due to the incredible friction that her fingers created as she continued to masturbate, the gentle caresses of Raccoon's tongue and moving being the only motivation she needed to keep going. A low, pleasurable moan escaped as she increased her pace, gasping as she suddenly felt something hard pressing up against her butt.

As Raccoon climbed on top of Skunk to press himself into her, Rabbit readjusted himself. He tightly gripped Raccoon's thick hips, tightly squeezing the brown fur that coated them, his claws gently digging into the fur underneath. He retracted his claws, fearing that he would induce bleeding if he dug his claws too far into Raccoon's flesh. He pressed himself deeper into Raccoon's hole until his penis was completely inside the obese raccoon. Hearing the raccoon give a high-pitched yell of pleasure, telling him that Raccoon didn't want him to stop. He resumed his humping.

Gently, Raccoon pressed himself Skunk's rear end, not wanting to seriously hurt his friend. Of course, he would go slow at first, then increase his pace at Skunk's desired time. Until that time, he would go nice and easy. He began a steady thrusting of his friend's rear end, tightly clutching her thighs as he did so. He only went halfway until he withdrew it, believing that burying his entire length inside her would hurt her.

"Give me all that you've got, Raccoon, baby," Skunk pleaded.

Nodding, Raccoon began a relentless thrusting of Skunk's butt, burying his entire length inside her before drawing out again. With Rabbit humping his own rear end, his thrusting only became more fast-paced in a short amount of time. He moved forward some more until he was tightly gripping Skunk's shoulders, his claws digging into her flesh. As a result, he felt Rabbit move upward on him as well and he felt the herbivore's own claws digging into his own shoulders. His hot breath blew on Skunk's neck, blowing the fur to and fro. It caused her ears to flicker as he raised his head. He rested his head on her upper back, his thrusting becoming all the more aggressive. Based on Skunk's cries of happiness, he didn't think that she was having a problem with him being aggressive, and he didn't mind Rabbit being a little aggressive.

Skunk grabbed her pillow and raised her body until she placed it underneath and began humping it. She let out a sigh, the elevation proving to be beneficial for Raccoon and Rabbit. She liked humping the pillow better than humping the bed. The pillow had a softness that her bed didn't provide. The springs on her bed did nothing but hurt her, whereas her pillow provided her with a sense of comfort that she didn't get from her bed. Like Raccoon was doing to her, she began a fast-paced humping of her pillow, her fingers still buried deep in her vulva.

Raccoon was a bit surprised that Skunk didn't stop him from allowing his fingertips from exploring her body. He ran his paws up and down her back, across her thighs, and over her head. He allowed Rabbit the same pleasure. He actually liked the affectionate rubbing that the herbivore was exerting on him. It was soft and gentle, yet a bit rough at times, just the way he liked it. Wrapping his arms around Skunk's thick waist, he continued his humping of her rear, and he soon felt Rabbit do the same thing.

Skunk tightly clutched the bed sheets of her bed, gasping and moaning in pleasure. She didn't think she could handle any more, yet didn't want Raccoon to stop. Her masturbating was only adding to the pleasure. She was certain that sooner or later one of them would reach her climax, thus coating her fingers and her pillow in her orgasm. Then, pretty soon thereafter, Raccoon would reach his orgasm and explode within her rear, followed by Rabbit. Her claws tore into the bed sheets, tearing through the mattress. She grabbed a pawful of stuffing and pulled it out before tossing it aside. "Rac . . . Raccoon . . . Don't . . . Don't stop, baby."

Raccoon chuckled as he nuzzled his nose against her ears, making them flicker. "I never wanna stop making love to you." He kissed her crown. Rising up, he suddenly let out a gasp. "Skunk, you better get ready, baby girl. I'm think I'm about to . . ." He had no time to finish his sentence. The pressure had built up to where he couldn't contain himself anymore. Grunting and groaning, his body shuddered as he finally reached his climax. His crying out in pleasure was mingled with Skunk's screams of joy as he filled her rear end with his side. He tightly dug his claws into her flesh and gently pulled on her ears, smiling widely. The fur on his stomach and chest rustled with the fur on her striped back, her fluffy striped tail caressing his rear that Rabbit was still humping.

"Oh, Raccoon . . ." Skunk moaned, resting her head on her bed. She smiled as she felt Raccoon rest his own head on top of hers. "That felt so good."

Raccoon kissed Skunk's crown. "I'm glad you're happy, Skunk." He let out another gasp. "Oh, God . . ." He felt Rabbit dig his claws into his thighs and he felt his ringed tail stiffen.

Rabbit's ears coiled around each other and his tail twitched fiercely as his panting increased, his throat sore, as he reached his orgasm. Groaning, he pushed himself forward, wanting to make the orgasm last as long as possible. Below him, he heard Raccoon cry out in pleasure and he couldn't help but let out a satisfied sigh upon finally reaching his orgasm. His body moved with Raccoon's as both were busy riding out their orgasms. Shuddering in bliss, he gently licked one of Raccoon's ears, chuckling as he heard the nocturnal mammal chortle in happiness. He kept his hardened cock buried deep in his friend, refusing to move, enjoying the warmth and comfort surrounding it far too much to do so.

Raccoon seemed to feel the same way since he also kept his stiff member buried in Skunk's rear end. He didn't mind Rabbit keeping his cock in him, and he was sure that Skunk didn't mind him doing the same thing with her.

Raccoon's orgasm had done it for her. Within seconds of him reaching his orgasm, Skunk felt a warmth coat her fingers and her pillow and her oversized stomach. Her striped tail coiled itself around Raccoon as this occurred while she let out a high-pitched squeal of delight upon finally reaching her orgasm. Letting out a satisfied sigh, she rested her head on her bed once again, panting while she attempted to catch her breath. "Oh, man . . ."

Raccoon moaned as he once again kissed Skunk's head. "Mm, that was wonderful, Skunk."

Skunk glanced up at him, grinning. "Same here."

"You were wonderful, too, Rabbit," the nocturnal mammal added to his friend.

Chuckling, Rabbit nuzzled Raccoon's ears with his fuzzy chin. "I'm glad you enjoyed yourself, Raccoon."

With much difficulty, Skunk rolled over onto her back so that she was staring up at her friends, being sure to be careful as to not cause Raccoon's penis to be removed from her butt. "So, what now?" She placed her paws behind her head and let out a sigh of content. A look of bliss was evident on her face. She didn't think anything could make this birthday any better.

"Well, I suppose the logical thing to do would be to clean up," Raccoon told her. He turned his head to look up at Rabbit. "What do you say, Rabbit?"

"Sounds good to me." The brown and white rabbit buried his face in Raccoon's neck, inhaling the sweet aroma coming from it: a mixture of aftershave and garbage from earlier in the day where the raccoon had busied himself with digging through peoples' trash. Lifting himself up, he removed his erect penis from Raccoon's rear and he heard the nocturnal mammal give a moan of displeasure at this, a sigh of regret followed soon thereafter. Falling onto his back, he spread his legs, grinning at his friends. "Any takers?"

Gently, Skunk pushed Raccoon off her, thus causing the raccoon to roll over to the side and freeing her rear from his penis. Crawling over to Rabbit, she stared at the stiff pink member in front of her, its length glistening with his seed. It looked so beautiful! Licking her lips, she edged her face closer.

"Go ahead, Skunk," Rabbit encouraged. "It's not going to hurt you."

Giving her friend an understanding nod, she gently gripped the penis at the base and opened her mouth as wide as possible before engulfing the entire thing in her mouth. Her face lit up and her eyes widened at the taste. It was a bitter, salty taste, but not entirely unpleasant. Closing her eyes, she gripped Rabbit's thighs and began bobbing her head up and down vigorously, driving her friend's member in and out of her.

"Oh . . ." Rabbit moaned, allowing his head to fall back on the bed. "Oh, yes, that's it, Skunk. Right there . . ."

Skunk opened one eye to stare up at her friend and she smiled at the sight of him enjoying himself. She let out a muffled gasp of surprise and she momentarily stopped cleaning Rabbit off to look down to discover that Raccoon was busy cleaning up her vagina. Smiling and reaching behind to give him a grateful pat on the head, she went back to pleasuring Rabbit.

Rabbit's tail twitched excitedly as Skunk's skilled tongue traveled up and down the length of his member. He liked it best when she concentrated more on the tip of his penis than anything. Sadly, looking at it while she worked, he could tell that his penis was becoming clean much too quickly for his liking. Perhaps Skunk wouldn't stop once it was cleaned. Maybe she would go until he had another orgasm. Looking down further, he noticed that Raccoon was also licking and chewing on Skunk's vagina. Knowing the raccoon he wouldn't stop until she had climaxed all over his face. Smiling at this, he rested his head back on the bed and allowed the sensations of the act that Skunk was performing on him to take him over. Bucking his hips, he began to drive his dick further into Skunk's mouth while she continued to bob her head up and down, the sounds of her sucking and Raccoon's sucking filling the room. Based on the sounds that Skunk made as he did this, he could tell that she didn't want him to stop but keep going, and he was more than happy to do so without objection.

Every now and then, Skunk would pull up from sucking on Rabbit's penis to give it a loving lick, something he enjoyed quite much based on the noises he made as she did so. Still, the licking could not compare to the terrific feeling of having his huge member being pushed down her throat, and so she went back to sucking on it, not caring that his penis was completely clean.

Raccoon seemed to care less that Skunk's vulva was now completely clean. He pushed his tongue in and out of her vagina, rolling the tip of his tongue around inside it, exploring her insides. Her muffled squeals of pleasure told him that his efforts were proving to be effective, and he refused to stop doing so any time soon. Clearly, both of them were enjoying themselves far too much to want either one of them to quit. With one paw, he reached down and began to stroke himself, feeling his cock begin to harden at the activity of licking and chewing at Skunk's cunt. He let out a muffled gasp as a squirt of precum escaped his member. With his fingers, he coated his entire length with it, thus making his pumping all the more easier. His pumping increased with pace and ferocity as time went on, Skunk's vagina being buried in his face being the main culprit. He couldn't deny the fact that he was absolutely loving having her vulva buried in his face. Of course, he would have loved to have her sitting on his face, burying his face in her big, round, fluffy butt. No doubt that if he asked her politely, she would do so. But only if he asked politely. If he was rude and demanded that she do it, she wouldn't do it at all. He knew as well as she did that she loved being rimmed, and he loved rimming her as much as she did.

Rabbit inhaled sharply through his teeth as he felt himself starting to reach his climax. No, not now! He tried his best to hold back as long as possible, but found it impossible to do so. Letting out a high-pitched scream of pleasure, he finally climaxed in Skunk's mouth, He watched as her cheeks swelled her cum and her eyes widened at the sudden rush and taste of it.

A salty bitterness filled Skunk's entire mouth as Rabbit released his seed in her mouth, stuffing her cheeks. Some made it all the way to the back of her throat. She coughed and gagged for only a moment before swallowing the salty seed of her lover. Raising her head, a string of cum connecting her mouth to his penis was shown before it was disconnected by her pulling her head back. Smiling down at him, she licked her lips and every area of her mouth, clearing them of the cum that still surrounded them. While bitter and salty, she couldn't deny the fact that his semen had an interesting and almost tangy taste to it. Falling forward, she buried her face in the white fur on his stomach. She chortled in bliss as he gently patted her head. Turning her head so that they were looking at each other, she said, "You taste good, Rabbit."

Rabbit chuckled while he rubbed a small area behind one of her ears. "I'm glad you liked it, Skunk. If you ever want more, just let me know. I'd be more than happy to serve you." He frowned as her face suddenly contorted into an expression of pain. He had no need to ask what was going on, for he knew what was happening.

Raccoon suddenly found his face being assaulted by Skunk reaching her orgasm. Luckily for him, most of it got on his mouth and in his tongue. Rising up, he busied himself with trying to clear his mouth away of the cum.

Chuckling, Rabbit made his way over to the raccoon. "Here, Raccoon, let me help you." Without waiting for any objections from his friend, he grabbed Raccoon's head, turned it so that it was facing him, and began to relentlessly lick every inch of Raccoon's face. He was about to pull away once his friend's face was entirely clean, but to his surprise Raccoon pulled him back. His eyes widened as his mouth was suddenly met by a foreign intruder, yet somehow intruder. It was wet and fleshy. It didn't take him long at all to discover that the object invading his mouth was Raccoon's tongue. At first, he was disgusted by the idea, but his hardening penis told him otherwise. Before long, he was returning the gesture by shoving his tongue down Raccoon's throat. Tightly gripping onto the raccoon, he leaned back until Raccoon was completely on top of him while the two of them continued to kiss, their tongues caressing and coiling around each other, their hot breath rustling their fur and their heavy breathing urging them to stop and take a breath, but neither one was interested in stopping at all.

Raccoon suddenly pulled away from Rabbit's face and turned around, exposing his enormous rump to his friend. Whether Rabbit rimmed him or sucked him was n concern of his. Either way, he would eventually reach his orgasm as a result of it. He was only concerned with making Rabbit feel good, and that included pleasuring him by any means necessary. Backing up so that his rump was closer to Rabbit's face, but more so that his mouth was closer to Rabbit's hardening dick, he lowered his head and wrapped his warm lips around Rabbit's member, grabbing it at the base and began to suck, his head bobbing up and down repeatedly.

"Oh, Raccoon . . ." Rabbit moaned. He grabbed Raccoon's thighs and at first was confused as to whether Raccoon wanted him to make love to his butt or suck on his member. To him, it made no difference. With that, he allowed his tongue to caress his friend's rear end. It was only when Raccoon was fully erected that he would begin sucking his friend's pecker. He found out that this didn't take long at all, as seen by Raccoon's growing and stiffening member. An idea crept into Rabbit's mind and he decided that he could do both at the same time. Grabbing onto Raccoon's erect schlong, he began pumping him. He smiled as he heard Raccoon let out a high-pitched moan.

Skunk could do nothing more than watch the scene unfold in front of her, two fingers jammed in her cunt as she masturbated to the scene. There was something about watching two of her best male friends making love to each other that got her horny. She couldn't exactly explain, but the reasoning behind this was not at all important to her. The only thing she cared about was that her friends were enjoying themselves and having fun. Based on the smiles on their faces, she could tell that she she'd made the right decision about inviting them over, and she was ecstatic that Rabbit had decided to stay after all. Without him, she realized, it wouldn't have been as much fun. Gasping and moaning, she continued to drive her fingers into her vagina, her gasps and moans becoming all the more louder and louder as time went on, mixing with the muffled moans of her friends.

Rabbit was really loving this. He had always wanted to do something like this with Raccoon, knowing the raccoon enjoy it. He suddenly frowned as Raccoon got off him. His ears drooping, he thought that it might have been because of something that he did, but the smile on Raccoon's face told him otherwise. As he watched Raccoon lay down on his side, bending his legs so that his rump was right next to his face, he suddenly got the idea and bent his body as well so that his enormous white rump was in front of Raccoon's face, and the two of them being a enthusiastic licking session of each other's butts.

Skunk continued to watch the scene, the boys in a new position that she had never seen before, yet it looked so erotic that she just had to try it out as soon as she had the chance. She continued to masturbate to the scene, letting out a soft groan as she felt herself beginning to reach her climax.

Reaching forward, Rabbit grabbed Raccoon's penis and continued to jerk his friend. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Raccoon doing the same and he couldn't help but smile. He teased Raccoon's testicles with the palm of his paw while the space between his fingers continued to stroke the raccoon. He saw Raccoon repeat the action. He could've sworn that Raccoon was merely copying him, but he couldn't be entirely sure. Nonetheless, he was enjoying himself. This was something that he'd dreamed about. Oftentimes at night, he would fantasize about making love to Raccoon's rear end while he masturbated. He was certain that both Raccoon and Skunk had done the exact same thing, both while thinking of the other or even him for that matter. He had no reason to get his mind clogged with thoughts such as this. The only thing that mattered at the moment was pleasing his partner, and that was exactly what he was going to do.

It was hard to tell which one reached their orgasm first. Before Skunk knew it, both boys were howling in pleasure, their cocks throbbing and pulsing before both let out stream upon stream of semen. Both boys coated their penises in their semen before vehemently attacking the other's penis and beginning a relentless sucking. This scene proved to be too much for Skunk and she found herself gasping in pleasure as she climaxed all over the bedroom floor, staining the carpet with her orgasm. Sitting down, she rested, panting, trying to catch her breath while she continued to watch the scene of Raccoon and Rabbit sucking on each other's penises. Just for the hell of it, she began rub her butt, sticking a finger or two inside and letting out a soft moan of pleasure.

It was hard for Raccoon to tell who tasted better: Skunk or Rabbit. He didn't want to debate with himself at the moment. He would find out quite soon, he was sure of it. Within minutes, Rabbit would orgasm inside his mouth and his semen would quickly be swallowed away. He had to admit that he was beginning to like the taste of semen. He had gotten used to its taste after licking up his own semen once he was done masturbating. It wasn't the best tasting substance he had down his throat, but it wasn't entirely unpleasant either. After a few more tries, he had begun to like the taste. He hoped that Rabbit tasted twice as good as Skunk, if not equally just as well.

Being that he had done this very thing several times with Fox and Badger, sucking another guy's dick was nothing new to Rabbit. He had done it several times with Fox while Badger had been present. Badger had simply masturbated to the scene like Skunk was doing now. For him, he was a major case of déjà vu. Still, that didn't mean that he wasn't enjoying himself. Quite the contrary, in fact. In his mind, this was absolute paradise, no matter what anyone else said. He could do this all day long if he wished. He would never get tired of it. No doubt Raccoon and Skunk felt the exact same way.

Rabbit's eyes suddenly widened as he felt an assault on his mouth via Raccoon's reaching his orgasm. He buried the raccoon's cock in his mouth, not wanting even drop to fall to the bed. His tongue worked anxiously as he licked up every drop of the raccoon's seed eagerly, not stopping to take a breath until every drop was licked away. At long last, he pulled away, panting, satisfied with himself. However, he noticed that Raccoon was sucking on his own penis, telling him that he had not reached his orgasm. Slowly moving so as not to disrupt Raccoon's concentration, he lied down on his back and began a relentless thrusting of Raccoon's mouth. He met Raccoon's eyes and the both of them smiled at each other.

Sadly, Rabbit's orgasm came much too quickly for Raccoon. Before he knew it, his mouth was being filled with Rabbit's seed. Unlike Rabbit, he went slow as he sucked up every trace of Rabbit's seed, his tongue slowly working up and down Rabbit's thick shaft until the rabbit's penis was completely clean. Reluctantly, he pulled away, breathing heavily.

Looking down, Rabbit discovered that about this time Skunk had reached her orgasm as well. Smiling, he climbed off the bed and approached her. "Oh, Skunk, look what you've gone and done. You've made a mess of yourself."

Smiling, Skunk spread her legs as wide as she could. "Well, if you want it, come and get it."

Rabbit nodded and knelt down and began licking away at Skunk's vagina, clearing away her orgasm while she shrieked and cursed in ecstasy, much to Rabbit and Raccoon's amusement. He didn't stop after he had cleared away all of her cum. He kept going until she shrieked in pleasure and filled his mouth after she reached her orgasm. He swallowed away her cum eagerly, his tongue pushing in and out of her as he did so. He finally pulled away, smiling down at his love. He reached out a paw and helped her up. He suddenly found himself stumbling and falling backward, luckily gently banging his head on the bed. He rubbed his head until the soreness went away, then gasped as he felt something penetrating his member. He looked down to see that Skunk was pushing her butt up against his member, pushing it farther in as she did so, letting out a high-pitched moan of pleasure in the process. Catching onto her drift, he began bucking his hips, driving his cock in and out of her ass. Her own bucking aided in the process. "You like that, don't ya, baby?"

"Mm-hmm," Skunk moaned. "Oh, God, I love it so much! Ah! Ah!" She bent down and kissed him. Pulling away, she smiled at him. "In the meantime . . ." She tapped his cheek and licked her lips. "I can keep your mouth entertained." Without waiting to hear any objections from her friend, she eagerly slid her tongue into his mouth, caressing his face and ears. Not to her surprise, he returned the favor and the two of them were quickly exploring each other's mouths with their tongues while Rabbit continued to thrust his member inside Skunk's rump with her helping out, her striped tail beating at the air wildly and excitedly.

He wrapped his arms around her, bringing her all the more closer to his face, allowing his tongue to delve deeper into her mouth. He gently caressed her ears and her face, his fingertips brushing past the white tuft of fur between her eyes, just above her brown nose. He went north and began caressing the white fur on her head, going down until he was rubbing her striped back. The width between the stripes had gotten wider as a direct result of her enormous weight gain. She didn't seem to mind in the slightest. In fact, she seemed to enjoy having an enormous butt, as evidenced by her deep moans of pleasure as he continued to thrust his cock into her butt.

Their bucking became more frantic to where they were both quickly thrusting into Skunk's rump.

"Rabbit . . ." Skunk moaned. "Harder! Faster! Deeper! Oh, please!"

Rabbit couldn't ignore her pleas. He nodded and began to hump her rear end as fast as he could, going as deep as possible while at the same time pressing his hard cock against her butt as hard as he could. Suffice to say, his efforts were having some effect as Skunk began to cry out in pleasure, her claws digging into his shoulders while her cries of joy filled his ears, a sound that he would never get tired of hearing.

He squeezed his eyes shut, then let out a soft gasp as he knew what was coming next. Unfortunately, he occurred much too quickly for him, and apparently for Skunk, for as he reached his orgasm, her screams of happiness mingled with her sighs of regret. After a while, their thrusting began to slow down to where they were both simply riding out his orgasm. "S-Sorry . . ." he apologized. "I didn't mean to cum so quickly."

She shook her head, disagreeing with him. "It's fine." She suddenly turned around and buried her butt in his face. "Now, clean off my butt, would you?"

Grinning, Rabbit agreed, "My pleasure," and began to lick away at the cum that coated his friend's rear end. Looking up, he noticed that Raccoon was looking down at them, ears pressed flat against his head. He knew what the raccoon wanted, and to be honest, there was nothing more than he wanted to rim both Skunk and Raccoon at the same time. Looking up at the raccoon, he called, "Come down here, buddy. I have a present for you."

Without reluctance, Raccoon climbed down off the bed and planted his butt against Raccoon's face alongside Skunk's. With her, he let out gasps and moans of happiness while the rabbit below him licked his butt along with hers. Looking over at her out of the corner of his eye, he smiled at her. Not to his surprise, she smiled back, obviously enjoying herself. Pressing his butt harder against his friend's face, he cried, "Yes, Rabbit! Yes! Right there! That's the spot! Oh, God, keep going! Don't stop! Don't stop!" He began humping Rabbit's face and he could feel Skunk doing the same beside him. "Oh, baby, that feels so good . . ."

This was pure paradise for Rabbit. He had always fantasized about doing this and now he was doing it. The warmth and furriness of his friend's enormous rear ends was more than enough to make him happy. To make things better, he was pleasing them both at the same time, more so Raccoon than Skunk based on the former's audible cries of pleasure, whereas the latter emitted low moans every now and then. He was pleasing them both, nonetheless, and that was all that mattered.

Skunk and Raccoon began humping Rabbit's chest at a faster pace as time went on, their motivation being Rabbit burying his face in their butts and shoving his tongue as far into their anuses as he could, exploring the depths of their behinds. At this, both screamed out in joy, gasping and moaning afterwards while they continued to hump their friend's chest, their own chests feeling as if they would explode at any moment if they didn't catch their breath. However, this would have to wait. They were far too busy enjoying themselves to want to catch their breath, despite that their chests felt tight and their hearts felt constricted. Both coiled their tails around Rabbit's throat, creating a thick mass of fur. Both brought their friend's mouth all the more closer to their rumps, craving more pleasure at any cost.

"Rabbit, you're . . ." Skunk panted. "You're so good at this."

"Yeah," Raccoon moaned, nearly out of breath. "I'll have to take lessons from you. You'll have to come over sometime and give me a private lesson." He continued to thrust his butt against Rabbit's tongue along with Skunk while he kept at it with humping Rabbit's chest. He let out a sharp gasp. "Oh, God, here it comes. I'm almost there!"

"Me, too," Skunk moaned.

At the same time, both friends let out a high-pitched moan and found themselves coating not only Rabbit's chest in their cum, but also their private areas and their stomachs as well. Falling forward, both rested, panting until both noticed Rabbit's hardened member. Glancing at each other, both smiled as the same idea crept into their minds and both began licking sides of Rabbit's cock while the rabbit kept licking huge butts. Unfortunately, their fun was short-lived as it didn't take Rabbit long at all to reach his peak. They both soon found themselves with rabbit cum all over their muzzles. They eagerly licked the cum off each other's muzzles and faces.

"Come on," Rabbit panted. "This carpet is starting to make me itch." With Skunk and Raccoon, he climbed on back on the bed.

Cuddling with her two best friends, Skunk smiled. "Thank you so much, you guys," she squealed. "You two are the greatest friend's anyone could ask for." She let out a sigh of content. "This was the best birthday ever." With her arm wrapped around Raccoon and Raccoon's arm around Rabbit, the three friend's drifted off to sleep with Raccoon and Skunk's tail coiled together while all three of them dreamed sweet, pleasant dreams of the fun that they could all have with each other from then on.


End file.
